next_generation_mermaidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Bell
Ryan Bell is one of the main characters in Next Generation Mermaids. In the second season and beyond he is the boyfriend of Sarah Powers. He is played by Angus McLaren. Biography Ryan Bell is a teenage boy who has been Sarah's friend since they were five, and following the girls' transformation, also becomes friends with Amber and Emily. He is academically gifted, thinks of himself as a scientist and has a passion for fishing. He has four brothers, one is named Lenny but three of them aren't mentioned. Ryan was the first to discover the girls' secret early in the series at a pool party when Sarah is thrown into the pool by Jordan and his friends. Ryan was the only one there when Sarah transformed, at first he was scared, but then he helped her. Emily and Amber also revealed themselves to him as mermaids and he becomes determined to find the cause. Ryan helps the girls in their situations such as the full moons. In series three, Ryan becomes good friends with Tay Edwards, who is another mermaid from Ireland and a new best friend of Sarah and Amber. He departed for America to study science after he received a scholarship from a university, but came back for graduation. Personality Ryan's personality is unique compared to most of the other male characters in the series, He is talented, smart, and always willing to help out others when they are in need of assistance as well as being reliable and can always keep a secret no matter what. This led Emily, Amber, and Sarah to have Sarah's trust of their mermaid secret. Most of his time is spent helping the girls in tricky situations when ever it comes to their mermaid secrets and protecting them as well as trying to discover the cause of their transformation. Ryan likes to think of himself as a gifted scientist and enjoys building many types of inventions such as weather analyses and recycling units which he has tried to win 'young inventor of the year of award' once. He also has a taste for fishing that he often does in his past time as well as inventing his own fishing lure. He also takes part in fishing competitions. Ryan can be pompous and somewhat controllable at times which means he can get on people's nerves, such as Amber who tends to mock him about his scientific explanations, saying that they're pointless and distracts her from her social life. Another example is in the episode "Riding for a Fall" when he built a food recycling unit and was demonstrating it in the Café, Wilfred became angry with him because it was scaring his customers away. Because he is well organized, he and Emily get along well with each other because of their relatively similar personalities. On occasions, Ryan can be considered to be somewhat of a loner, since he does not interact with many guys. He and Jordan have spent time with each other to help out the girls with their secrets, but are not exactly close friends. In one episode, Nate told Ryan that because he spends most of his time around girls he begins to act like one. Ryan is not a stereotypical guy and does not get involved in sporting hobbies such as surfing, motorbike riding and diving like Jordan, Nate and James do. Still, Ryan does not tend to mind this and is his own self with Emily, Sarah and Amber as his friends. Because of his caring, and friendly personality he is more acceptable and liked by many people (except Nate). In the episode "Young Love", when Amber and Emily ask if they will be paid for getting him equipment for his brother's plant nursery, Ryan replied "Only with my caring friendship". Relationships Sarah Powers Ryan and Sarah have been friends since they were young, and have each others trust and faith. Ryan is the first person that Sarah would turn to for advice, and he has helped her out on many occasions. Throughout the first season they were shy to let out there interest for each other until they revealed their likings for each other and then they both become a couple, but shortly afterward they break-up, but stay friends and remain a little embarrassed. He began dating Charlotte after his break-up with Sarah which made things very difficult to help the girls and spend time with Charlotte. When Ryan and the girls discover that Cleo was Charlotte's grandmother that leads her to Mako Island and learns the girls' secret, she steals Sarah's locket and says that Ryan would have nothing to do with her anymore. Ryan breaks up with Charlotte after discovering this and goes to look for Sarah who ran away because of it. After finding her, the two of them renew their relationship with a kiss. In series three, Ryan and Sarah continue to be together. They also try to figure out how the water attacks the mermaids during the full moon. Ryan is given the chance of a lifetime with an opportunity to study overseas. But he's interrupted from telling Sarah by Sam and Don surprising everyone and announcing an early wedding ceremony. When Kim learns about Ryan's impending departure, she sees an opportunity to sabotage the event and breaks the news to Sarah. Distraught but determined, Sarah focuses her attention on organizing the entire ceremony for Don and Sam on her own, outside the café. With Ryan as Best Man and Sarah as Maid of Honor, the ceremony is icy. Another stunt from Kim gives Ryan the opportunity to declare his love for Sarah and let her know his decision — he's not going. Not to be foiled by her sister, Kim plots yet another way to derail everything and this time succeeds, nearly exposing the trio as mermaids. But with Amber, Tay, James and Ryan's help, Sarah recovers the ceremony and transports it to Mako, to finally give Don and Sam the wedding they deserve. In the process, she realizes she must let Ryan go to follow his dreams in America — and in a bittersweet goodbye, Ryan departs. Though they have parted ways, Sarah and Ryan remain in contact with each other. Ryan returns to visit in the episode "Graduation", where he and Sarah kiss and dance to Tay's singing. Charlotte Watsford Charlotte becomes the new girl and antagonist in series 2. She develops a crush on Ryan shortly after they meet when he still was Sarah's boyfriend. After Sarah and Ryan break up, Charlotte takes her chance and starts flirting with him. When Sarah became suspicious of them going to Mako Island she falls in the water and watches Charlotte kiss Ryan making them an official couple. Sarah leaves heart broken. After Charlotte becomes a mermaid, the two of them still date but she becomes bossier and meaner to the mermaids, especially Sarah. After the two fight, Charlotte steals her locket, tells her to stay away from Ryan and she is also pathetic. Sarah leaves a heart breaking message on Ryan's phone before she runs away from home. Ryan doesn't hear the message because Charlotte turned off his phone off and stole it. After hearing the message and hearing that Sarah ran away, he runs to his boat. Charlotte tells Ryan that he had to choose to either go and find Sarah or stay with her. Ryan chooses to break up with Charlotte and goes to Lewis. Before going to Lewis, he breaks up with Charlotte and not realizing what an enemy he has created against himself, and the other three girls. Lewis tells him that he should look in a reef, which was a shark breeding ground, because Cleo used to go there when she was upset. Ryan goes out there and dumps a box full of fish before diving in to find her. They go to the beach and then takes her back home. Later, in the JuiceNet cafe, Charlotte tells him that she misses him and wants him back. Non-appearances Angus Mclaren did not appear in two episodes: "Happy Families" ''and "Just A Girl At Heart" (although he was mentioned). After the episode "To Have and To Hold Back" he left the show to film ''Packed to the Rafters, but returned in the series finale as a guest star. Re-appearance In the final episode of season 3 "Graduation", Ryan returns to surprise Sarah. At Amber's, when Sarah asks Ryan if he came all that way just to see her, he joked that he came to see the "new science genius in town" and "wanted to check out the competition." But hence him talking about Sarah. They kiss, which means they are maintaining a long distance relationship and now Sarah is happy even happier at Graduation. Trivia * Ryan is really good at golf as seen in the episode The Sorcerer's Apprentice. * He played the drums when he was 10 and had lessons. * Ryan won the junior film makers award three years in a row. * His idea of a great date is fishing. See also *Ryan (MA)